Conventional integrated circuits generally include many functional blocks. These functional blocks may be logic blocks including input/output (I/O) circuitry and processors. Each of these functional blocks may consume current during operations performed by the integrated circuit. During some operations, some functional blocks may not be needed and it may be desirable to place these functional blocks in a standby mode to help reduce current consumption. During some operations, some functional blocks may consume excessive current. Excessive current consumption by functional blocks may lead to thermal problems and reduced reliability. Spikes in current consumption and excessive current consumption may reduce battery life in battery powered devices. In some cases, this excessive and/or peak current consumption may be reduced by better management of an integrated circuit's power consumption, such as performing these operations at different times or with other functional blocks. Conventional integrated circuits are generally not able to monitor in-situ current consumption of their individual circuit blocks, making it difficult to manage the power consumption of the individual function blocks as well as making it difficult to manage the overall power consumption of the entire integrated circuit.
Thus there are general needs for managing the power consumption of integrated circuits.